1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable safety gate, especially to a retractable safety gate that is installed at an entrance to household areas that might be unsafe to keep babies or toddlers from entering.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A retractable safety gate is usually installed indoors to keep babies or toddlers from entering household areas that might be unsafe, such as kitchen, stairs, or bathrooms. The retractable safety gate may also be used to restrict pets within a particular area at home.
A conventional retractable safety gate has a mounting assembly, a receiving assembly and a blocking cloth. The mounting assembly and the receiving assembly are respectively mounted on two opposite walls. Normally, the blocking cloth is retracted into the mounting assembly. When the retractable safety gate is in use, the blocking cloth is pulled out to connect to the receiving assembly, thereby dividing a room into two separate spaces. A conventional retractable safety gate as disclosed in China utility model No. CN201439682U, which is incorporated herein as reference, comprises a mounting assembly, a spiral spring, a control assembly, a delaying assembly, an operating assembly, a blocking cloth and a receiving assembly. The spiral spring provides the blocking cloth with a torsion to retract the blocking cloth. The control assembly determines whether the blocking cloth can be pulled out. The operating assembly has a torsion spring to pull the control assembly to move back to an original position. The delaying assembly has a delaying unit. The delaying unit is comprised of fan blades or flywheel weights. By a resistance made between the fan blades and the air, or by the weights, the delaying unit provides a cushion force to slow down the control assembly's movement back to the original position.
When the conventional retractable safety gate is in use, the user switches on the operating assembly, thereby switching on the control assembly as well. After the control assembly is switched on, the blocking cloth can be moved freely. At this time, the blocking cloth can be pulled out to any position, or can be retracted to the mounting assembly by the spiral spring. Besides, after the control assembly is switched on, the torsion spring of the operating assembly and the delaying unit of the delaying assembly make the control unit slowly move back to the original position such that the control assembly is closed. The blocking cloth is easily to be adjusted in length as mentioned above. When the control assembly is closed, the blocking cloth cannot be moved and is held in position.
However, a structure of the conventional retractable safety gate, particularly the control assembly and the delaying assembly, is too complicated such that the retractable safety gate is hard to be manufactured, which also increases the manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a retractable safety gate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.